Shark in the water
by MissWritingStorysObsessed
Summary: Jo's Daughter Shvanna, has a few run in's with the Commanders 2 kids. For ct2191 Sorry for any mistakes. :/
1. Chapter 1

_**Shark in the water.**_

_This story is based on Jo Masters and her 15 year old daughter Shvanna (Pronounces SH-VAN-NA) She is a talented little girl who sings all the time. What will happen Shvanna has run in's with the Commanders son?_

"_Shvanna, You ready?" Jo called up the stairs to her 15 year old daughter._

"_Yeah. I am coming to the station after school right?" Shvanna asked walking down the stairs with her long brown hair, she wanted to look like her role modle. VV Brown._

"_Yeah and if i am not there someone will be. Neil Manson knows your going so he's going to make sure someone is in C.I.D." Jo said smiling._

_When they got to school, Shvanna got out the car and went straight to her friends. Also a lad._

_As soon as Jo knew who he was she called Grace._

"_Hello?" Grace said as she answered the phone._

"_Grace i have just dropped Shvanna off and you'll never guess who she's with." Jo said with a smile on her face._

"_Who?" Graces asked._

"_Oliver Kennedy." Jo said laughing._

_At this point everyone in C.I.D was looking at Grace._

"_The Commanders son?" Grace asked smiling._

"_Yeah, Shit! Is the Commander there today?" Jo asked seeing all of Shvanna's friend starting to gang up on Louise, the Commanders daughter._

"_Yeah, Why?" Grace replied starting to worry._

"_Cause i think Shvanna and her mates might kick the shit out of the Commanders daughter." Jo said before hanging and and driving to the station._

"_Whats going on?" Terry asked when Grace put the phone down._

"_Shvanna. People think she going to give Comamander Kennedys daughter a right kicking." Grace said._

"_Shvanna wouldn't do that." Micky said walking in to C.I.D looking like hell._

"_Well Jo said that Louise was round the house last night shouting the odds about seeing her brother and something about Louise taking some money out of the school safe." Grace said as Jo walked into the office._

"_Schools just called Shvanna's best mate Fran has just had her head kicked in and Shvanna and Louise are missing." Jo said looking at everyone._

"_I'll go tell the comander. Mickey go inform uniform. Breifing in 10 minuets."__ Neil Manson said as everyone got up and moved._

_Breifing room._

"_Right most of you will know why we are here, but for those of you who don't." Jack Meadows started._

"_At 9:25 this morning Fran Stamptons' head was kicked in, some of you might have seen her outside the station. 5 minuets after her head was kicked in two girls went missing, one of the being Louise Kennedy, Commander kennedy's daughter." Jack said pointing at the Commander._

"_Also Shvanna Masters who you all know." Jack said as Rachel Weston began talking._

"_Jo, Commander, if we could have photo's or videos of your children so we can show they to memebers of the public." Rachel said and both women nodded._

"_What do the teachers thing happened Ma'am?" Diane Noble asked._

"_Well teachers saw Louise and Fran fighting also going into the toilets about 5 to 10 minuets before Fran's head was kicked in." Rachel said about to continue when Lisa started to talk._

"_Are you really suggesting my daughter did that?" Lisa asked pointing at the picture of Fran's head._

"_No, we are just going off what the teachers are tell us." Rachel said before Lisa left slaming the door behind her._

"_Charming." Max said, making most people laugh._

"_Right so, we believe Fran's head was kicking in by Louise, so then when Louise came out the toilets she saw Shvanna with her brother Oliver, Jo?" Rachel said smiling._

"_Yeah, when i dropped Shvanna off this morning she was with her normal friends, Fran, Sally, Emmi, Ryan, Sean, John, But Oliver was stood with them as well, which is normal but Louise was stood near the gates and she was only focusing on Shvanna, that's when i rang Grace cause everyone in that group apart from Shvanna and Oliver started having a go at her, i thought they were going to kick the shit out of her, This is all my fault Shvanna knows how to hurt people and she's not afraid to do it." Jo said looking down._

"_No one's blaming you. Your a police officer, it's only right we tech our kids to stick up for themselves." Nikki Wright said._

"_Yeah, i don't have any pictures of Shvanna but i do have a video." Jo said plugging her phone into the projecter. A big video came up of Shvanna singing Shark in the Water._

"_Wow, I know you said she was good but i didn't think you meant that good." Stevie said smiling._

_After watching the vidoe's the search started of Shavanna's room, of Louise room. The School, places they might go Ect._

"_Ma'am, we found her!" Tony shouted as he helped Shvanna out of the loft._

"_MUM!" Shvanna screamed as she ran to her mum who just hugged her._

"_What happened?" Smithy asked._

"_Louise, she hurt Fran, then saw me with Oliver and she started kicking off." Shvanna said starting to cry._

"_Mel, will you take her back to the station put her in the soft interview room, we will keep looking for Louise." Smithy said smiling._

"_Louise is at the dock with Oliver." Shvanna said as mostt officers shouted into there radios._

"_Shvanna, come with me, we will go get a drink and some food." Mel said smiling._

"_Sure." Shvanna said walking out the door._


	2. Feelings for someone like you

Feeling for you.

"Grace and Terry have just arrested the Commanders daughter." Neil said as all on C.I.D looked at him.

"That's good right?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah, but the commanders gone off on one and Louise keeps asking for Shvanna." Neil said making Jo look up.

"She's isn't going anywhere near my little girl." Jo said as Shvanna ran into C.I.D.

"What's up baby?"Jo asked seeing she was upset.

"Your bloody Commander. She just slapped me!" Shvanna shouted pointing to the red mark on her face. Jut as Grace walked in with Terry.

"Grace, look after her for a sec." Jo said walking out of C.I.D.

"What's going on?" Grace asked turning to her soon be be husband Neil.

"Commanders just slapped Shvanna." Mickey said.

"Nice." Grace said sitting down at her desk.

"But no one saw it." Terry said.

"Do you think Shvanna would lie. There's also proof." Mickey said pointing to the red mark on Shvannas face

"Ahh, now i see your point." Terry said sitting down.

"Oi, who the hell do you think you are?" Jo shouted walking into the supers office.

"I was making a point, that Shvanna shouldn't lie." Lisa said.

"Jo, you should go, Lisa was doing what was right for her kids." Jack said standing in. Jo laughed.

"Bet she was stupid bitch." Jo said storming out. Going straight back to her office.

"DC Master you do not talk to a senior member of staff like that let a lone you commander." Jack said at this point Jo didn't care what anyone said.

"The only reason you sticking up for her is cause you're shagging her!" Jo shouted and everyone froze. Jack just walked out shaking his head.

"That's my mum for ya." Shvanna said smiling at her mum.

"Sir, we are ready to interview Louise Kenedy." Micky said trying no to laugh.

After the inteview Louise wanted to talk to Shvanna and she agreed.

"What do you want?" Shvanna asked as Louise got up. They were in a interview and Louise was unaware that people could see her, including her mum.

"Your really pretty." Louise said.

"Look, get to the point, because i have other people to see." Shvanna said stepping backwards.

"Oliver loves you." Louise said smiling.

"I know. I love him too." Shvanna said wondering where this was going.

"Do you like me?" Louise asked getting closer to her.

"No, you locked me in an attic." Shvanna said as Louise locked the door.

"Louise let me go." Shvanna shouted.

"I like you a lot." Louise said smiling and getting closer to the girl.

"Get away from me!" Shvanna shouted as the door was kicked in.

"Mum!" Louise shouted in shock.

Lisa just walked away.

"Shvanna." Jo said hugging her little girl.

"Shvanna?" Oliver said running up to her.

"Louise what did you do?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver i am sorry." Louise said smiling.

"No, stay away from me, you're not my sister." Oliver said making Louise angry.

Louise screamed and started pulling at her hair much to everyones shock.

At this point Lisa came back after hereing the screaming

"Lisa, what's wrong with Louise." Grace said as the went to the room Louise was in.

"I..i don't know." Lisa said scared herself

"AHHHHHHHH." Louise kept screaming and kicking and pulling at her skin and hair.

"Mum, whats happening to her?" Oliver asked his mum who was stood in shock.

"I..i I don't know." Lisa said scared and confused.

"Grace, you do profiling do something.." Callum said holding his wife back. Who happened to be Diane

"Louise, listen to me." Grace said and the girl stoped and looked at the women who was on her knees in the door way.

After about 2 minuets Louise spoke.

"SHUT UP!" Louise screamed making most people jump.

"Louise no one was talking." Grace said moving a little closer.

"They were." Louise said looking at her.

"Can you hear voice in your head?" Grace asked. Louise nodded.

"Did they tell you to do what you did today?" Louise nodded then started to hit her head, Grace turned to everyone, before handing a note. Then trying to stop the girl from hurting herself.

The note read.

_She'serverly ill._

_Possible schizophrenia_

It took 3 hours to get Louise to a doctor.

"Grace you were right." Diane sais walking in to C.I.D.

"Was i?" Grace's asked Diane who saw the whole thing.

"Yeah, doctor said they would keep her in a few nights." Diane said smiling the turning to Shvanna.

Hey, Oliver's downstairs he wants to talk to you." Diane said smiling at the girl who had just gone slightly red.

"Hey." Shvanna said as she came to a stop.

"Hi, erm can we go out sife and talk?" Oliver asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Shvanna asked seeing the look on his face.

"Nothing, well something." Oliver said.

"What is it?" Shvanna said smiling.

"I'm moving to live with my dad, back in Scottland." Oliver said and all of a sudden the smile on Shvanna's face disappered.

"Oh, well. We can keep in touch." Shvanna said, the girl had a big thing for trying to see a positive in everything.

"No, I want you to come with me." Oliver said taking her hands.

"We're 15! Have you gone mad?" Shvanna shouted cause everyone to look out the window in the office.

"No, but we could be together." Oliver said pulling her closer.

"What's wrong with you?" Shvanna asked getting scared he wasn't normally like this.

"Nothing, today has just made me think more and more about you. Please just think be together all the time, no one to tell us what to do." Oliver said trying to kiss her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shvanna shouted as Oliver ran off. Callum and Smithy ran out.

"Shvanna?" Smithy asked.

"He was going mad, saying he wanted me to move with him, saying we could be together." Shvanna said standing up.

"Come on. Let's go get a drink." Callum said guiding her into the station.

_Ct2191 said i should put this up. I am now studying for my Chem Exam, so sorry for slow updates. Please Review. Some of my stories might go up for my English Exam next month. MissWritingObsessed_


End file.
